ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CaT Reviews: Mig X: Revolution!/@comment-4969948-20160602225049
>Episode 7 of CaT Reviews Was that intentional? :P Huh, to be honest I wasn't expecting this to come out this early. I thought maybe next week or this weekend sometime, but yay, you exceeded my expectations, so woo. So I read the review, had some good laughs and all (thanks mang for the 8.7), but let me just clarify a few things you brought up. #I hope Act 1 made sense after you read the other two acts. It was supposed to be confusing, that was my purposeful intention; I wanted to intrigue people as to what the absolute hell is going on, and then they have a moment of realization when they get into the latter portions (primarily Act 2, as I presume you started to figure it out). #Yes, yes, I made a lot of references, I know. This was my last piece I was going to do, so I wanted to reference the people who made it all worthwhile for the bulk of me writing Mig 10 to this movie. I tried way too hard in some ways (i.e., Sci and Jack and etc being mentioned all over in Shiar's book), but I should've toned that down a bit more, lol, I realize. #Ok, so the parts with Dan and Shiar randomly raging and it is never brought up again goes into their characters. In Mig X, Dan was already kind of dwindling due to everything going on (like how his brother became Kurss and all), so that explains his random moment(s) of rage. Shiar on the other hand was physically abused by Sly in the past as well as in the present, so she can't really handle her emotions all that well as it is. Plus, her mother and former love were both murdered by her father, so she has scarring as well. #As for Mig and Apakolipse "suddenly showing up," that goes back into the beginning of Act 2. Apakolipse and Mig did strike a deal, because Terox underestimated Apakolipse's strength at the time. Apakolipse managed to breach the other side of the Transmundane and reach Mig, and since Terox basically absorbed it all, it was easier to escape. This also weakened Apakolipse even more since he wasted most of his remaining energy just to get to Mig and escape with him. #I figured this would be mentioned. The reason Apakolipse (you misspelled his name all throughout the review by the way, lol) couldn't undo the corruption is because of Terox's abilities. He went full on God mode (or Devil mode, rather) and basically destroyed their souls, so they were basically empty shells who were filled with power and rage and had no touch with humanity anymore, save for Sly's last scene when he saw Toon. As for Mig, the amount of Gamma energy he had taken in was too immense for Apakolipse to tamper with alone. He was already at a weakened state as it was. It was purely because of the concentration of energy Mig had taken in and it was too unstable to return back. If Apakolipse were stronger, he could have done it, but even so Mig would basically be so radioactive and poisoned he'd kill everyone by just walking a foot. #As for my writing, I honestly hoped that it would be pretty good. I know at some parts I was pretty basic and/or overly descriptive to the point I couldn't just use the word "vent," but I see what you mean there. Overall, loved the review once again, and thank you! :) Oh, and sorry for it being extremely long.